Where's Ven!
by PhantomTsubasa
Summary: Ven goes missing! Who has him? Is it him? better than it sounds, please R&R T- for mentions of blood, death and suiside
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep fanfic

_**Where's Ven?**_

**Bold**= Aqua's thoughts

_Italics_= Terra's thoughts

_**Bold&Italics**_= Master Eraqus thoughts

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts sadly...

No POV

"Terra, Aqua!" shouted Master Eraqus "Come here!" at the sound of there names Terra and Aqua came running "What do you think wrong Terra?" asked Aqua in a worried tone

"I don't know Aqua, say have you seen Ven?"

"No last time I saw him was at training last night, what about you?"

"Saw him before bed after training we were talking for a while, I wonder where he is?"

"Don't worry Terra I'm sure he just slept in or something we were training for a few hours last night plus Ven shouldn't really be training at the moment you know"

"Yeah I guess" said Terra with a guilty face and before they knew it they were in-front of Master Eraqus "Terra, Aqua" he said in a stern voice "Ventus is missing"

"WHAT!" they shouted

"Ventus is missing, I have tried to search for his presence he is nowhere on this world, and all I can find is" the two students looked up at there master in anticipation, worry and fear for Ven "some evidence of a brutal struggle" at this the Master lowered his head in depression.

Terra's POV

"_No, no ho-how could this happen? Ven's room is right across from mine how could I not hear ANYTHING! Why would anyone take Ven? I, I should have heard something... It's all my fault. I'm going to find him even if its the last thing I do."_

Aqua POV

"**Ven's, missing. Ven is missing... No, no, NO! Why, why? How could this have happened this world is hidden and Ven's room is right across from Terra's! A struggle couldn't have happened with Terra there that and he is such a light sleeper, someone falling over would wake him up. Something must've happened to Terra too maybe some knock-out gas or something! We're going to find Ven even if its the last thing we do."**

Master Eraqus POV

"_**I have a bad feeling about this, could he have him? I have to find him quickly if he has him he might try to get it. But I can't tell them what he is, and I can't tell them if it is him we'll have to destroy Ventus, they'll destroy me before that happens. We have to find him, and if Ventus knows about it I'll destroy him"**_

No POV

"We have to find Ven Master" proclaimed Terra and Aqua nodded in agreement

"We'll go Master, please just open the world roads we'll find Ven, you can count on it!"

"I know you'll find him but" Terra and Aqua looked surprised 'why should there be a but? Ven is in trouble hasn't he processed it yet!' "we must gather evidence about why they would want Ventus, and maybe from the evidence we can determine where he might have been taken. Do you understand Aqua Terra?"

"Yes Master" they said.

"Then lets go to Ventus's room" and off they went, filled with determination, worry and grief.

As they approached Ven's room Terra and Aqua got more and more anxious wondering what they were going to see. "We're here" announced Master Eraqus which broke the silence "be warned its not a pretty sight are you ready" Terra and Aqua just nodded. Then the door opened.

It was a horrible sight. The bed was thrown around the room, there were small craters in the wall, and there was blood painted over the walls. Also there was the bandages, Ventus's bandages. About a month ago something happened to him and he was still recovering. When Terra saw those bandages he froze and remembered why they were on Ven in the first place, it was his fault.

Terra POV

_Flashback_

_It was last month, I had a fever. Me and Aqua were training and we took a break to wait for Ven, he was with Master going over his fighting technique of holding the his keyblade backwards. We were on the edge of the hill which had quite the drop it was about 15 or 20 ft. By this point my fever was getting the better of me and I tripped the staggered over to the edge and fell. By the time Aqua got to me I was already out of her reach, then Ven came round the corner at the bottom of the hill and saw me falling acting immediately he tried to catch me, he kind of did he lessened the impact by acting like a cushion but then he had my weight on top of him and he crashed into the ground. At this point I came round and realised I was crushing him and got of him only to collapse again and being caught by Ven. He told me to take it easy and then he realised I had a fever and got really worried and mad that I didn't take the day off. Then Aqua came running towards us and asked Ven what was wrong and before she got an answer she was shocked at Ven for some reason, my vision was blurred so I couldn't see that Ven was hurt quite badly he had a huge bruise on his back, a broken arm also some broken ribs. But Ven being Ven he just said it didn't matter and we had to take care of me. Aqua dismissed this of cause, I would too, and she went to get the Master telling me to make sure Ven doesn't do anything stupid. So we were talking for a minute me saying thanks and him saying it doesn't matter to him as long as I was alright so I called him an idiot just as we were going to laugh some creatures appeared and out of pure instinct we both got our keyblades out, only for me to collapse again and Ven was barley standing I shouted at him to get away and he shouted at me no. I knew it was useless but, I had to try Ven will die if I didn't, after he defeated the creatures a huge one appeared and fired a dark ray at me then Ven saved me again then I passed out._

_ The next time I woke up was about 2 days later apparently Ven didn't block all the blast and some hit me. My fever was gone so I immediately went looking for Ven, I ran into Aqua who showed me where he was. He was in the infirmary and he looked alright but I could see the bandages under his clothes and I felt really guilty that he was this hurt and I was the cause for it. After my little guilt trip Master pulled me aside to give me a little pep-talk I felt a little better but, it didn't change the fact that I was the cause and from then on me and Aqua was really over-protective of him. We waited by his bed-side for days waiting for him to wake up. About a week later he did, he was a bit stiff for a few days but he seemed to loosen up and one day we found him training before he was better, the idiot. So me and Aqua did the most logical thing forced him to stop and we did that for a few days until we just let him train until we thought it was getting to much for him. And now he's disappeared and its my fault again._

_End of Flashback_

"Ven" said Terra letting a small tear go down his face

"It's okay Terra, Ven is stronger then he looks you know that" comforted Aqua

"Yeah but why didn't I hear anything? I failed Ven for all I know he was expecting me to come running in and save him, he might have even gone with them willingly because of me not being there for him!" exclaimed Terra, SLAP. Aqua just slapped him and then started shouting at him "Shut Up! We both know Ven would NEVER doubt you! He would NEVER leave us without good reason! TERRA listen to me" at here her voice died down "Ven is Ven, he would never doubt us and that includes you. We will find him. And when we do we'll teach that monster who took Ven not to mess with our little brother, ok"

"Yeah your right no-one messes with our brother and gets away with it" agreed Terra.

"It's nice to see you're determined" said Master Eraqus "but we need to find clues to where Ventus might be, and then you can teach that monster a thing or two only if" they groaned "you let me help"

"Ok Master" agreed the pupils grinning at the sight of there Master's antics and his expression of a pure glee at the thought of the monster. "Ok lets begin searching"

"I think I've found something children" said Master

"Really Master? What is it?" exclaimed Terra and Aqua

"I'll need it examined, I'll be going to an old friend in a different world so don't leave ok until I come back. Goodbye" finished Master and before Terra and Aqua could say anything he was gone.

Terra and Aqua were getting very impatient waiting for there Master there was only one clue and he was taking his time! "Aqua" said Terra "if he's not back in 5 miniutes I'm going to leave to find Ven, and I don't care I have no lead it's better than doing nothing. Also for all we know this clue might lead to hundreds of different worlds"  
>"Yeah I know what you mean... Let's leave a note for the Master"<p>

"What?"

"Let's leave a note for him saying we're covering some worlds every few worlds we'll come back to check of the worlds we've been too ok?"

"That was the last thing I expected you say but yeah let's go" as they walked off and then left the world there Master came back and read of the note Aqua left,

_Dear Master Eraqus,_

_ Sorry but, we couldn't wait any longer. We've left to find Ven, we'll be back in a few worlds time to tell you any leads or anything we find if you have something to tell us we'll be in Traverse Town bye._

_ From your students Aqua and Terra_

"I knew it" whispered Master Eraqus.


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep fanfic

Disclaimer: I still do not own Kingdom Hearts damnit :(

A/N Sorry its been ages I've been busy with the holidays (and school) I've even been out of the country for a while and ever since we came back I've been getting ready for the new school year and my bro with collage hope everyone had a good holiday and may we all survive the new school year (oh and sorry its so short) coming up well hears Where's Ven chap 2!

_**Where's Ven?**_

NoPOV

As Terra and Aqua chase through the worlds sky with concern in their eyes, as somewhere among all the worlds their little brother was there... Alone with some evil jerk. As they were swallowed in rage and concern they were knocked out of it with a burning pain in their hearts then they were overcome with sorrow.

"Terra!" called out Aqua "did, you feel that?" she said hesitantly

"Yeah, we have to hurry. Ven, Ven needs us" Terra said and with that they put their rides into top gear and catapulted into the next world.

A New World

Terra and Aqua crash down on the ground, as they stood up they looked around the world which looked to be a town of some sort

"Hey! Are you all right?" called someone who seemed to be a rather young man with mid long blonde hair

"Yeah" grunted Terra "Um say have you seen a kid about half my hight with blonde spiky hair, blue eyes and wearing some strange clothes like us?" he asked

"Can't say I have sorry" the man replied

"Thank you sir we've got to be going now bye" said Aqua as she and Terra walked off the guy called to them again

"Wait! Don't you know there are some strange lookin creatures hangin round these parts! You'll get killed!"

"What do you mean strange creatures?" asked Aqua. Just as the man was going to say something the strange creatures appeared "Get back!" Aqua and Terra shouted summing their keyblades and fending off the monsters. After a few minutes they were all destroyed. The man came out from where-ever he was hiding, with a little kid who had mid long brown hair with a scar down his face, and asked

"What are those things?" while pointing at the keyblades

"Keyblades, now if you excuse us we're busy" Terra said while dragging off Aqua she knew it was useless to argue with him like this so she just shouted at them

"Sorry about him! We are very busy take care of yourself" As they rounded the corner heading towards the second district.

First District MansPOV

As they rounded the corner heading towards the second district.

"So that's the legendary keyblade one day we'll maybe we'll get one of those ey Squall"

"Its Leon Sid!" cried out Squall Sid just laughed and said

"Come on Leon lets go home, to Hallow Bastion those people might just save Traverse Town without us" while walking towards the world door he looked back, smiled and thought _'And maybe the darkness will fade too_

Second District NoPOV

"You didn't have to be so rude to them Terra" Aqua said in a scolding voice, Terra turned round and faced her with a defeated look on his face and said

"Sorry Aqua I just really need to find Ven I have this bad feeling like more is going on than just a simple kidnapping. Those monsters they're strange I've never heard of anything like them, and then they suddenly appear just as Ven disappears. Is it a coincidence or something else what do you think Aqua?" he finished with a frustrated and tired look on his face, Aqua looks at him with concern and answers

"Your right, this is to weird. These creatures maybe they're the darkness Master Eraqus spoke of" just as they could discuss the matter further …

TerraPOV

Me and Aqua were sitting near the fountain, the worst place to be sitting at this moment as down at the other end of the room, where the corridor to the 3rd district was a boy was being chased I realised who it was and he was being chased by hundreds of creatures and a man in black I shouted …

AquaPOV

I'm worried about Terra if we don't find Ven soon he might just run himself ragged, but we must keep a clear mind in these situations. I wish I could tell Terra these creatures must be a coincidence but I can't ignore the problem that Ven also went missing as they appeared. I told Terra that they could be the darkness but before we said anything more, Terra was staring at something, but rather someone a boy being chased. I realised who it was and I shouted …

NoPOV

"VEN!" they shouted and rushed forward but, they were already round the corner in the 3rd district corridor and Ventus couldn't hear them. Terra and Aqua heard fighting and then a scream

"VEN!" they shouted again getting ever so closer to him but as they we around the corner, Ventus was gone and so was the creatures, and the man. Terra let out a scream of frustration

"Damn it! Damn it! We were this close and he's gone again." he collapsed onto the floor punched the floor and cried

"Why? Why can't I save him? I'm a failure, I can't even protect Ven" SLAP. Terra looked up and saw Aqua with tears in her eyes

"Are you quite done yet Terra! While we stay here we'll only lose Ven now get up and pull yourself together, Ven wouldn't want you doing this to yourself, and nether do I okay" she said starting stern and finishing gentle, Terra calmed down and told Aqua thanks as they left to look for Ven. All they knew is that this bastard was going to pay even more now.


End file.
